Will you remember?
by VermillionGinny
Summary: It is a long while after Hogwarts has ended. Ginny Weasley is happily married to Harry Potter, with 2 children. Until a tragedy happens and all Ginny wants to know is "Will you remember?" [Song Fic]


It was a dark day, darker than usual; The weather set the mood, dismal, gray, and freezingly cold. Virginia Potter walked around her stone cold house and placed a few things in her purse. Ginny had always been one of the kinds to hide her feelings, and she had, as a matter of fact...she was doing it now. Although her face portrayed the look of solemness, and control, on the inside her insides were bursting with the feeling of burning anger and uncontrollable sadness. She had lost him. The only person she had dared to love. Harry was gone. She loved him so much it hurt. But now he was gone, what was there to live for?  
  
Will you remember the dress I wore?  
  
Will you remember my face?  
  
Will you remember the lipstick I wore?  
  
This world is a wonderful place.  
  
Ginny went to wake up her children Andrea and James, she didn't know how they would react...perhaps she should wake Andrea first... She can handle this. As Ginny walked into Andreas room she looked at her... So fragile and calm in her sleep...little did she know though when she woke up she would seek the news that her father was killed by Voldemort. Ginny sat on the end of Andrea's bed and touched her cheek. Andrea's green eyes fluttered open. "Mommy...your hands are so cold...why are you awake? Where is daddy?" Ginny heard these words and felt a sharp pang of sadness. "Honey... I came here to tell you that daddy has gone away, he wont return, I'm sorry, keep him in your heart" Ginny said trying to be as sympathetic as she could but she cold not face herself to tell her ten year old child what had exactly had happened to Harry. Ginny Held her daughter and smoothed down her long red hair, how much she looked like Lily. "Just remember, you're his baby, he will be in your heart forever."  
  
Will you remember the black limousine?  
  
Will you remember champagne?  
  
Will you remember the things that we see?  
  
I will return here again.  
  
Ginny held Andrea for hours on end until Andrea finally cried herself to sleep. Ginny looked down at Andrea's tear stained cheeks and a hurt expression crossed her face, she even felt some tears welling up in her eyes...but she remembered she couldn't let James see her like this. She made her way across the hall and opened James's door slowly. Inside there lay a six year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes. His glasses sat on the bedside table, broken through the middle from Andrea's lucky punch between his nose. Ginny walked to his bed and picked him up in her arms and he awoke with a start. "Mother what are you doing?" he said trying to sound sophisticated. Ginny chuckled and then remembered what she was here to tell him. "Daddy has gone away now, he won't be returning" Ginny said trying not to let emotion linger in her sentence. Once again she held her baby in her arms until he fell asleep. "Just remember" she said softly.  
  
Will you remember the flowers in my hand?  
  
Will you remember my hair?  
  
Will you remember the future we planned?  
  
The world is not waiting out there.  
  
A week later they all drove from Surrey, where the Potter's lived to London where the funeral would be held. Ginny dressed in black opened the door and picked up little James and held Andrea's hand as they all assembled in the church. The same church, Ginny thought, Harry and I wed. She saw Albus Dumbledore and many other familiar faces. They would all try to make conversation with her, but she just nodded at them solemnly and continued to walk. The assembled to the burial, many were weeping including the newly weds, Hermione and Ron. After the ceremony was over she walked over to Hermione. "Will you take Andrea and James for me 'Mione? I need some time" Hermione agreed and wiped her tears away. After all had left Ginny stood at the grave staring.  
  
I won't remember the dress I wore.  
  
I won't remember champagne.  
  
I won't remember the things that we swore.  
  
I will just love you in vain.  
  
Ginny knelt by it and all of a sudden a wave of emotion came over her and she shouted to the sky. "Why? Why Harry? He never did anything wrong... Why didn't you take me instead? Why? wh--" But then she felt tears well up into her eyes and she overflowed with sadness. She cried so loud she was sure the heavens would be able to hear. "Will you remember me when you are gone? Will you remember our wedding? The times we have shared? Everything that held us together in this deceitful world? We were meant to be Harry and you just left! I can't do it by myself...I can't go on!" She burst back into another fresh wave of tears. She then laid herself on the cold ground and stared blankly. It started to snow and Ginny was getting very cold. "No matter what Happens Harry...I will always remember"  
  
Will you remember?  
  
Will you recall?  
  
Will you remember? 


End file.
